


Sleep Talking

by taehanna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime Is Real, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehanna/pseuds/taehanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata decide to cuddle on the sofa as Hinata's sister and mother are out. However, moments later Hinata falls asleep and starts talking in his sleep.</p><p>Kageyama x Hinata<br/>Haikyuu!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Here's another oneshot for ya'll! I'm currently working on an angst Tsukishima x Yamaguchi oneshot at the moment so hopefully I'll get that finished soon. I'm also working on a Kageyama x Hinata and Iwaizumi x Oikawa Christmas oneshot CAUSE I'M GETTING INTO THE CHRISTMASY SPIRIT! 
> 
> For those of you who are on Wattpad (my username is also HShadow), I started an anime book cover/icon/banner maker request book so if you want me to make something for you please go have a look.
> 
> So yeah I think that's about it... hope you enjoy it and I shall see you in the next one :D

Currently, Kageyama was at his boyfriend’s, Hinata, house. Since Hinata’s mother and sister weren’t home, the two decided to cuddle on the sofa only for Hinata to fall asleep moments later.

“Dumbass.” Kageyama muttered to himself, careful not to wake him. Kageyama smiled as he constantly watched Hinata rise up and down with every breath.

A small line of drool trailed from the redhead’s open mouth and his face seemed completely and utterly relaxed. It was times like these when Kageyama would smile a rare and genuine smile; a smile that no one would ever see.

Hinata stirred, muttering slightly in his sleep “Toss me…the ball Kageyama…toss…the ball.”

Kageyama blinked multiple times, slightly shocked that his dreams were even filled with volleyball—but then again this was Hinata we’re talking about. Once again, Kageyama smiled the smile he hid from the world.

“Gwah,” Hinata began to mutter again “Kageyama…that was…awesome!”

Hence Hinata being in a light sleeping state, Kageyama blushed. No one ever, had complimented him and whole-heatedly meant it—well apart from the guys on the volleyball team. But when Hinata complimented him, he felt as if his whole world stopped. Every single time.

Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up and flush bright red despite Hinata had only merely muttered in his sleep.

Hinata shifted his position and burrowed his face into Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama lifted his arm slightly to allow his boyfriend space to move. After Hinata had settled, Kageyama gently placed his arm around him, pulling him closer.

“I love you Kageyama.” Hinata murmured although Kageyama couldn’t tell if he was talking in his sleep again.

“I love you too dumbass.” Kageyama replied, carefully resting his head on top of Hinata’s and gradually drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
